Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University
by InuMir yaoi fan girl
Summary: Inuyasha moves to a college and meets some friends. Warning: Kagome dies. Yaoi.


_**Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University**_

Pairing: Inu-Uke x Mir-Seme x Kou-Seme

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want a dorm?" Kagome (AKA His mom) asked.

"Yes! For the last time Yes!" Inuyasha replied.

"Alright I understand." Kagome said. "Alright sweetie you can get out now."

Inuyasha stepped out of the car and looked at his watch. "AHH I'M LATE I'M LATE!" Inuyasha ran to his class and almost knocking the the door down. Every stared at him and Inuyasha walked to a chair next to a Monk wearing a black and Purple Robe and on the other side a wolf demon with a brown tail.

"Yo I'm Kouga and the other guy next to you is Miroku." Kouga said.

"Your new here right?" Miroku asked.

"Hai." Inuyasha said. The teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I believe we have a new student?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hai!" Miroku and Kouga said, pulling Inuyasha up.

"Please come up here and introduce yourself." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha walked up "Hi I'm Inuyasha Higurashi. My Father died after a day I was born. I'm actually younger than most of you because I skipped grades."

"Alright. Please be nice to Inu-chan." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eye twitched and Kouga laughed and Miroku and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Just go sit down heheh puppy hahahah" Sesshomaru laughed.

***After the class***

Miroku and Kouga went back to there dorms. Inuyasha started to go to his dorm after he checked some stuff. 'Building B Room 345.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the door. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kouga and Miroku talking with 2 other people.

"Hmm? Ahh! Inuyasha! Are you our room-mates?" Miroku asked.

"H-Hai. Uhnno... who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ahh I'm Ai and this is Sango-chan!" Ai said.

"Oi! Wanna go into town with us tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"She's a people-person." Ai whispered to him and Kouga nodded agreeing.

"U-Uhn sure." Inuyasha replied.

"Alright! Anyways, The boy's room is in the room to the right, the girl's room is in the left and there is a bathroom in this room. You can go unpack now ya know." Ai said.

"uhh Y-yeah..." Inuyasha walked into the right room and everyone sighed, including Inuyasha.

"Should we tell him your gay?" Sango asked.

"No way, Sango. Besides, he will probably go running away if he knows." Kouga said. 'Ahh... I wouldn't run I am Bi so I don't care.' Inuyasha started to unpack in a room full of vocaloid and anime stuff. Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, Haruhi Suzimiya, Yuki Nagato, Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, 96 Neko, Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Yui, Yurippe, and more. 'Wow they're as crazy as me with anime and vocaloid... I guess it's ok to uncover my Miku backpack...' Inuyasha put his laptop on his bed. He took his clothes out and put them away. Inuyasha took his Miku backpack and walked out.

When Inuyasha went out he heard "Oh My God! Is that a Miku Back pack?!" Ai shouted. (I made it a Miku backpack cuz I just got one.)

"Oh My Gosh! Miku!" Miroku said (He is also Bi Shhh).

"Miku!" Kouga said, keeping his act up.

"I'm going to uhh a friend's house nearby. Bye." Inuyasha said rushing out.

"I know that's not the reason." Ai said.

"Uhn." Sango agreed.

"There is a grave nearby, and he did say his father died. Oh and he lives near here." Miroku said, pulling out Inuyasha's information.

"M-Miroku..." Ai said.

"C'mon we should follow him." Kouga said.

*Inuyasha*

"Inuyasha..." Leyna said, (Yes I put myself in.) while patting his back.

"Th-thanks for coming with me." Inuyasha said while crying.

"You'd think they'd notice us now..." Kouga whispered.

"SHHHH!" Everyone Whisper-Shouted.

"That's what friends do! I'm sure your father would be happy if you were happy!" She said, trying to cheer her friend up. "Anyways, I brought flowers to place on his grave!" She lifted some different types of flowers, Roses, Daises, Dandy lions, Chrysanthemums, ETC. ETC.

"Wow she's a really nice friend!" Miroku whispered.

"Yeah She is." Kouga whispered and everyone else nodded.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha took it and put it down.

"Let's let them know we are here about now" Ai whispered.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"I-Inu-chan" Kouga said and Miroku was to depressed to laugh.

"Huh?" They said in unison and turned around to see Kouga, Miroku, Ai, and Sango.

"Ko-chan?" She said.

"Ehh?!" Kouga exclaimed.

"You know each other?" Ai asked.

"Pfft, we're related." Leyna said.

"Ehh?!" Everyone exclaimed except the two relatives.

"Well yeah, but this girls a Hanyou. She's a demon on nights of the crescent moon." Kouga said.

"Well... I'm gonna go back to my elementary school before the bell rings. Bye Bye!" She ran off.

"Your friends with a little kid?" Miroku said while he thought 'what a Pedo'.

"Well... I meet her at Anime Expo, and she happened to be a people-person and she was next in line to me." Inuyasha explained.

"Ahh. WAIT ANIME EXPO?! COME BACK HERE SIS!" Kouga yelled.

"uhhh... He loves anime." Sango said.

"I found that out. I love anime too." Inuyasha said.

"Damn her..." Kouga said.

"Ahh back so soon?" Miroku asked.

"SHE AND HER FRIENDS NEAR THE SCHOOL STARTED THROWING BOULDERS AT ME! AND SHE TAPED A 'Apology Note' ONTO ONE OF THEM!" Kouga yelled.

Ai started to giggle and she started laughing and literally rolling on the floor and banging her hand on the floor at the same time. "AHAHAHAH HAHAahahahahaha ha hehe S-Sorry that's just so funny! Anyways, where's Inuy- oh he's laughing too!" Ai said, pointing to Inuyasha hiding in a bush laughing. All of a sudden Sango started laughing and Ai began laughing again after seeing Kouga's fuming face. Miroku started chuckling and soon everyone but Kouga was laughing like crazy and was rolling on the floor. No one noticed when Kouga got some ice from somewhere and put it under the back of their shirts. Everyone stopped laughing and started to get up and it was Kouga's turn to laugh at the scene everyone was making. Ai and Inuyasha started jumping like a monkey trying to reach the ice and Miroku lifting his shirt to get the ice of made Kouga instantly stop laughing and blush at Miroku. Even looking at the scene of Sango dragging her back on the ground wouldn't make him laugh and get rid of the blush. Miroku just smiled and put his shirt back on. Everyone went back to normal after the ice melted and everyone looked at Kouga. He started laughing as he ran with everyone running behind him yelling stuff like 'COME BACK HERE!' and 'FREAKIN' BITCH!'.

*At the dorms*

At 8 PM everyone was in the main room watching a TV show on Channel 11-1 (The Simpsons). The only person who wasn't watching was Inuyasha who was taking a bath. But he didn't know that a perverted monk put a camera in there, with the help of a certain wolf. After about 30 minutes, Kouga turned off the TV and Everyone went to the room. About 5 minutes later Inuyasha got out and walked into the boys side. His face instantly flushed as he saw Kouga and Miroku getting a nosebleed by a video of Inuyasha bathing. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"A-Ah Inuyasha!" Miroku said, as the girls opened the door and blushed extremely because the video was still playing.

"Y-You took a video when he was bathing?!" Ai said. "Let us watch!"

Inuyasha blushed deeper with embarrassment and anger. Inuyasha slowly walked backwards and out of the room. He started out of the dorms and decided to go to his house for that night.

"H-He's so hot!" Ai stated.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Sango said. There was a knock on the window.

"Sis... what are you doing on the FOURTH FLOOR?!" Kouga yelled. Miroku paused the video and opened the window to see a demon with a long/short (I DON'T CARE THAT MUCH) brown tail with white at the tip and twitching brown ears at the top of it's hair.

"If you forgot brother, this is the day of the CRESCENT MOON!" And here starts a sibling fight. Everyone decided to leave.

*With Inuyasha*

Inuyasha just got back and opened the door to see Kagome being shot in the heart and being over killed with a knife. "M-Mother?!" Inuyasha shouted. "YOU MONSTER!" Inuyasha took a sword named 'Tetsusaiga' from the wall and unsheathed the sword and started fighting the hanyou named 'Naraku'. Naraku took spears of adamant out of his pocket and threw them at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged a few but got hit.

Inuyasha took his sword and screamed "KAZE NO KIZU" Destroying the house but not Naraku. Naraku released a Miasma at Inuyasha. Inuyasha started suffocating but used the wind scar to blow it away. Naraku took out a sword forged from his own body and stabbed Inuyasha, hitting his right arm. He then took out a gun and shot his left arm and threw knives at him.

All of a sudden, a blue light flew into Tetsusaiga, making it much stronger than before. ' Inuyasha, please use my strength to kill the evil hanyou Naraku.' Inuyasha started crying at the voice of his mother's voice coming from her soul.

"BACK LASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled, as he saw a sacred arrow fly out of his sword. The twister-like attack swirled around the arrow and hit Naraku, killing him. Inuyasha started running back to the dorm because his stuff was there. Inuyasha sprinted with all the power he had and opened the door, seeing everyone there. Inuyasha then fell into unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha?!" Ai and Leyna said, running up to him.

"He reeks with stupid Naraku." She said.

"He does?" Her brother asked walking up to him. "Yeah that stupid guy."

"He has battle wounds." Miroku said as he examined the fallen Hanyou. "Sango and I can patch his wounds. Not to forget we need to purify the miasma he inhaled."

"Look he's crying! And what's that voice?" Sango said.

'So you are his dorm mates.' Kagome's soul said, flying out of the Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked.

'I am his mother, who died by the evil Hanyou, Naraku.' The soul said.

"Why are you in that sword?" Sango asked.

'I used all my energy to kill him with the help of Inuyasha. Tell him good bye for me.' And with that, Kagome's soul disappeared into the air.

"Poor puppy!" Ai said. Inuyasha growled.

"Poor _**Inu-chan**_" Kouga teased. Inuyasha growled even louder.

"Poor _**little puppy**_" Miroku joined in. Inuyasha growled even more before.

"You guys stop!" Ai said.

"Mmmmm K-Kooougaaaa...! Mi- Miiiiiroookuuu...!" Inuyasha moaned.

"I think he's dreaming about nasty stuff!" The only kid said.

"Sis I think you should go home." Kouga said.

"Alright. See you guys later!" She jumped out the window.

"...Idiot..." Kouga said softly. "Both of them."

"Heh." Ai said.

"Well? Are we just gonna stand here? Help me get him to the boys' room!" Sango said. Everyone nodded and helped.

"I'll do waste down wounds." Miroku said.

"Then I'll do upper wounds." Sango said.

"Alright can you guys close your eyes for a minute." Kouga asked.

"Alright." Sango said.

Kouga placed a camera on the wall and ceiling where he would be able to see Inuyasha's whole body.

"Alright I'm done." Kouga said.

"I'll do upper wounds right now so if they would leave except Miroku, I'd be happy." Sango said. Everyone left.

Sango took off his shirt carefully, making sure not to touch any wounds. She blushed as she spread medicine across his chest. Miroku chuckled at Sango's blushing face. Sango then patched up all the wounds and left so Miroku can do the waist and under.

Miroku pulled his pants down slightly and blushed deeply. He started rubbing the medicine and pulled it down even further. "I-I regret doing this, but..." Miroku reached under his boxer and rubbed medicine there. He heard Inuyasha moan. Miroku blushed even more and rubbed harder with out knowing.

"Mmmmmm Miroku... Kougaaaa stop teasing...!" Inuyasha moaned. Miroku stopped and pulled his hand out seeing pre-cum on it. He continued to rub the medicine on other places.

*2 hours later*

"He's still asleep..." Miroku said.

"C'mon let's sleep." Kouga said. Miroku and Kouga went into the same bed and kissed each other then went into the realm of sleep. Kouga was having nasty dreams and started humping Miroku's leg. Miroku started moaning and woke up and so did Inuyasha.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know right?" Miroku whispered back.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha I'll never let you go..." Kouga said in his sleep.

"... The nerve!" Miroku said and sat up, causing Kouga to wake up.

"I agree." Inuyasha said.

"What...?" Kouga asked sleepily.

"AGAIN! THE NERVE!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"I saw all of that." said Kouga's Sister.

"YOU! Tell me what happened!" Kouga yelled.

"You were humping Miroku's leg and you said 'Mmmm Inuyasha I'll never let you go...' And Miroku and Inuyasha were awake. Of course they said '...Then Nerve!" She said. She looked at the clock, and she noticed she had to get home by 12:30 and it was 12:15. "See ya later!"

Inuyasha blushed remembering what he was dreaming about until he remembered Kagome dying. "NARAKU! WHERE IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Inuyasha shouted.

Ai walked in. "What's goin' on...?" She asked, half asleep.

"Don't worry! He's dead! Don't worry your mom's soul reached heaven happy." Miroku said.

"Alright..." Inuyasha said and went to sleep again, the fact that he was crying is unknown.

"GO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Miroku yelled and kicked him.

"Owwwww..." Kouga said.

"That's, what YOU get!" Miroku said.

"... Goodbye?" Ai said and slammed the door.

"Was she watching?" Kouga asked.

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the rooms next to theirs.

~The next day~

"Inuyasha wake up!" Kouga yelled.

"I'm wounded, remember?" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Not anymore, lazy!" Ai said. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Oh my wounds have healed already?" Inuyasha said, scanning his body.

"Well, yeah, Duhhh!" Sango said.

"C'mon brush your teeth, change, and let's go! You've been sleeping till 12:00 P.M.!" Ai said.

~few min later~

"Alright Alright let's go." Inuyasha said.

"C'mon then! We're gonna leave you puppy!" Kouga and Ai said.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Inuyasha said and ran after them while Kouga and Ai were running and laughing their heads off.

Miroku and Sango stared at each other and smiled. "PUPPY! PUPPY!" They yelled and ran after Inuyasha while Inuyasha ran after Kouga and Ai.

Miroku and Sango pounced on Inuyasha and after he was on the floor and Kouga and Ai pounced on all three of them. "Ow Ow Ooowwwww!" Inuyasha moaned in pain. "Get off of me!" He yelled.

"No!" Everyone said with a smile. Inuyasha pouted and faked tears. Everyone got off. Inuyasha pounced them and when they were down Inuyasha sat on them.

**Me:Like it? Hate it? Review please.**

**Inuyasha: I HAVE THE POWAAA!**

**Me: ~Snap fingers~ Kouga! Miroku!**

**Miroku and Kouga: Yes Mam'! ~Pounces on Inuyasha and makes out with him~**

**Me: Who has the power now?**

**Kagome: Better than my s_ _.**

**Me: Review please~ Ja Ne!**


End file.
